the_devils_enginefandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Rebarre
This article is an incomplete stub containing spoilers, proceed with caution. "My sister has a way of interrogating people. I have another." - Patrick, Hellraisers Patrick Rebarre is an Engineer introduced in Hellraisers, affiliated with the Circulus Inferni. He is Brianna Rebarre's twin brother. Appearance Patrick is described as a boy in his late teens with long blonde hair, dressed in all black and having a shark's grin. In the confrontation in St. Patrick's Cathedral he was noted to have been wearing the same clothes he wore in Budapest Personality Patrick is a ruthless Engineer, shown when first interrogating Marlow to get information on where the Fist's engine and the rest of the Engineers, using his strength and violence to get information. He is also extremely loyal and protective of his twin sister Brianna. He pleaded to Pan to let her go alive, and after Brianna's death, accuses Pan of torturing and killing her and becomes mad with grief. Main Story Hellraisers Patrick Rebarre is first introduced in Part I of Hellraisers when he and his twin sister Brianna go to Marlow's school in order to interrogate him on the whereabouts of the Fist's engine and to lure Pan and the other Fist's Engineers. This proves to be successful when Pan and Herc tracked his presence down and took him on along with Truck and Night. Patrick and Brianna are beaten in the fight, but when Pan takes an unconscious Brianna hostage Patrick begs for Pan to let Brianna go. When Pan threatens to kill Brianna then and there, Patrick vows that he'd come back for his sister. Patrick disappears in terror when Mammon arrives. In the Part II, Patrick appears again in Budapest to confront Marlow once more, this time with a badly wounded Charlie and another Circulus Inferni Engineer, a girl named Jamie. When Marlow confesses he didn't know anything either than he used a red door to enter the Engine's location, Jamie shoots Charlie in the stomach, and Patrick throws Charlie off a hill into the river. Marlow, Patrick and Jamie fight as Marlow manages to save Charlie from falling into the river, but he and Patrick end up falling in. Patrick tries to drown Marlow but teleports away when the rest of the Hellraisers arrive. In Part III, Patrick returns for a final showdown with Pan, Marlow, Truck and Night. Hiding in St. Patrick's Cathedral, he confronts Pan for letting his sister get dragged to hell. When Pan rebuttals that it was the fault of the Circle's Lawyers, he insists that the Lawyers had to let her contract expire otherwise she would've talked if taken captive, and that if Pan hadn't taken her Brianna would still be alive. He goes on to explain that he brought the four to the Cathedral so they could pay for what they did to his sister. It's revealed that Patrick made a contract with his engine to bring back his sister from hell. Brianna did return, but as a mindless rotting wormbag. He recognises that he had made an unbreakable contract and turned his sister into a monster, but is willing to go to hell with her. He also tells the Hellraisers that have been blind and have been fighting for the wrong side. The fight with Patrick and the wormbag against Pan, Marlow, Truck and Night devastates the Cathedral and the streets outside. Pan realises that the only way to defeat the wormbag was for somebody on contract to die so the demons could drag it back to hell. Pan offers to sacrifice to do so, but ends up not needing to. In a horrifying accident, Pan knocks Patrick's trajectory as he tries to teleport away so that he ends up fused into the ground. The wormbag attempts to pull Patrick out to no avail. In his dying moments, Patrick spills the fact that the Circle found the Fist's engine, thanks to Charlie opening the door between the two. He tells Marlow, Truck and Night that their contracts would be cancelled, but that Pan's wouldn't so she could die like Brianna did. While holding onto each other, Patrick and Brianna are dragged to hell for good. Relationships Brianna Rebarre Patrick was extremely close to Brianna. After she was dragged to hell, Patrick admits that life doesn't mean much to him any more without her. He's stricken with grief and is still protective of her even a wormbag, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay and that he'd look after her. Appearances * Hellraisers Category:Characters Category:Engineers